


Late Midnight Snacks

by bipedalpanda (jbird181)



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: 4 a.m., Fluff and Crack, Gen, pizza bagels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 19:39:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7946620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jbird181/pseuds/bipedalpanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If an intruder is going to break into Stone’s apartment, they should have at least have the decency to not do so in the middle of the night—especially if they’re going to use the kitchen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Midnight Snacks

**Author's Note:**

> This story is brought to you by Panda's imagination.

When I hear the microwave beeping, I immediately tense and bolt upright in my bed. Microwaves don’t typically ring any alarm bells, so you might be wondering why a kitchen appliance was putting me on edge. After all, maybe I live with a roommate or my family and was waking up to someone making breakfast. 

Ha ha ha — no. I live alone, and it’s 4 a.m. 

I grab the sword that was leaning against the wall. I meant to return it to the Annex yesterday, but now I was very glad I didn’t. I can already hear Ezekiel chastising me — I was just studying it! Shut up. 

I blocked out imaginary Ezekiel’s teasing and slide out of bed and crept toward the kitchen, holding the sword defensively in front of myself. The only light is coming from the moon and the microwave flashing 4:02. I can hear quite shuffling in the kitchen and strain to hear more. The criminal in the kitchen mutters a quiet curse. I have to move quickly to catch the thief off-guard. I take a deep fortifying breath and swing around the corner, pointing the sword at where the thief’s chest should be, although it’s hard to tell in the dark, but freeze when I get a good look at the intruder’s face. 

Light eyes meet dark, and the thief speaks in a voice that I recognize. “Do you want me to heat you up some, Stone?” 

Pizza bagels. 

It was 4 a.m. and Ezekiel Jones was in my apartment making  _ pizza bagels _ . 

“What the hell, Jones?!” 

“Before you kill me, let me explain — I was all out of pizza bagels.” 

“That’s a terrible reason!” I brandished the sword. 

“My stomach disagrees.” 

“Why are you even awake at 4 a.m.?” 

“I woke up late for my midnight snack.” 

I rub my temples, putting the sword down and leaning it against the counter. I can already feel the headache coming on, and I’m making a conscious effort to  _ not _ run Ezekiel through with a sword. “Okay, but why my apartment?” 

“I figured you’d be the most likely to have pizza bagels,” he replies as if it was obvious. Knowing Ezekiel, he had probably calculated the statistical probability of the contents of each of our refrigerators before coming here. I just sigh, defeated. It's too early for this. 

After an awkward silence, during which Ezekiel takes another bite of pizza bagel from the plate he's holding — _ my plate! _ — he speaks again. 

“So, do you want some?” 

“Do I want some of  _ my  _ pizza bagels,why yes, thanks for the offer.” I reconsider, then backtrack and try to keep my fragile calm. “I mean, yeah, sure.” 

A smile tugs at the corner of Ezekiel’s sauce-stained mouth, and he holds the plate out to me. “Thanks for the midnight snack, Cowboy.” 

“Likewise.” I take one and raise it in a toast, and we clink pizza bagels. 

I reach for another, but Ezekiel slaps my hand away. “Get your own!” 

“These are my own!”   
  


**Author's Note:**

> A side note on a tiny detail of this story: We are so down with Ezekiel calling Stone “Cowboy” ironically, and it becoming a pet name. In Panda’s words, we’re so down, we’re limboing down to hell.


End file.
